The Orchidaceous Oversight
by Lisatronic3000
Summary: There is still one item on Sheldon's prom night agenda of social protocols that could set the mush-meter into overload. A Shamy one-shot inspired by "The Prom Equivalency". All canon pairings.


**_The Orchidaceous Oversight _****_by Lisatronic3000_**

**_A one-shot inspired by "The Prom Equivalency" _**

**_Disclaimers: "The Big Bang Theory" and its characters were created by Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady. I do not own, nor do I profit from the show or its characters. I also do not own the various other games, movies or TV shows I may refer to. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only._**

* * *

><p>The gang's recreated prom had been a rousing success, with only the minor hiccup of Bernadette and Emily prying Raj out of Howard's octopus hold after he referred to his best friend and Jeannie as "Jaime and Cersei". It wasn't long after that Howard's second cousin bid everyone a hasty goodnight.<p>

After the last dance the group of friends made their way down from the roof, each couple walking side by side and hand in hand, including Sheldon and Amy.

Being the first to reach the fourth floor Leonard and Penny wasted little time with farewells before disappearing into her apartment.

"Those two only had eyes for each other tonight." Raj said with an approving smile. "It was so sweet to witness; it reaffirmed my belief in the power of love."

Howard rolled his eyes, "Oh please, you're only spewing that romantic crap because you have a girlfriend now. If you were still single you would be wishing them both dead."

Offended, Raj pointed a chastising finger at the shorter man, "Hey! I don't appreciate your cynical attitude. Love is a big part of your life too. Are you telling me you can imagine your life without Bernadette in it?"

Bernadette turned with a quizzical glance towards Howard for his answer. Unable to look her in the eye, the engineer hung his head, "No, I couldn't. And I would never want to. Bernadette is my life."

Moved by his tenderness, his wife gently yanked at one of his lapels as her bottom lip quivered the tiniest bit, "Oh Howie, I feel the same way about you."

"Oh Lord, will all of you cut the mush already." Sheldon grumbled out behind them.

_I don't want this one getting any ideas._ His internal voice added while he cautiously side glanced his girlfriend. However part of Sheldon suspected it was too late to stop that particular train from barreling down the track, especially since it was him that kicked the breaks loose by revealing the depth of his feelings for Amy.

Ignoring Sheldon, Bernadette nuzzled at her husband's neck, "Come on rocket man—let's go home."

Lighting up with an enthusiastic grin Howard maneuvered Bernadette to the stairwell, "How about we spice it up and play Buffy and Spike tonight?" He proposed with mock cockney accent. Bernadette responded with an excited squeal before the pair darted down the stairs and out of sight.

"Buffy and Spike?" Raj scoffed, his nose crinkling in judgment, "Anyone with half a brain knows Angel is Buffy's true love. The thing with Spike was just raw and primal sex."

Amused with Raj's firm stance regarding a fictional couple, a playful smile formed on Emily's red lips. "Do you have something against raw and primal sex?"

Sheldon's grip instantly tightened around Amy's smaller hand. Stealing a peek up at him, she noticed how vigorously he began to chew at his lower lip. Amy felt she should say something to ease his sudden agitation, but instead she returned his squeeze. The chewing instantly stopped.

Raj was at a momentary loss of words. It was almost as if he lost his ability to speak to women again. After taking a deep breath, his confidence returned. Mirroring his new girlfriend's mischievousness, he pulled her to him, "Not at all Ms. Sweeney. But Howard's wrong you know, even if I were single I could never wish another couple dead. Perhaps an oozing skin rash, but certainly nothing lethal ... or maybe a wee bit of food poisoning?" He added quickly before the red-head planted a deep kiss on him.

After breaking apart Emily continued to beam, "You had me at oozing skin rash Koothrapalli."

Anxious to be alone with Sheldon, Amy interrupted their flirtation with a gentle hint after pretending to look at her watch. "Wow, it's later than I thought." She announced to the group.

Draping his arm around Emily's bare shoulders Raj grinned at the other couple, oblivious that her lipstick was now smeared over his lips, "Late? The night is still young. The four of us can go somewhere? I know a karaoke bar that is open 24 hours."

Not having any of Raj's shenanigans, Sheldon didn't hesitate to bark back his response. "You heard the lady, hit the bricks."

Amy tugged at her boyfriend's arm, "Sheldon, remember when we talked about polite subtlety?"

Taking a few seconds to absorb her question, the genius nodded with understanding, "Of course."

Turning to Raj, Sheldon forced a strange smile. "It's been a lovely evening but Amy and I would appreciate it if you two weirdos would be so kind as to please leave because I don't think we can tolerate your creepiness for much longer." He then glanced back at Amy with a self-satisfied twinkle in his eye, "Nailed it."

The astrophysicist scowled at the request but the dermatologist merely chuckled, "He's right Raj, we should go. Goodnight guys, it was nice seeing you."

Amy and Sheldon watched as the other couple departed, leaving them alone in the hallway outside of his apartment. Stifling a yawn, Sheldon released his girlfriend's hand to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. Noticing Amy's slight frown in reaction to him breaking contact he quickly offered an apologetic smile.

"Pardon me, Amy. I haven't been up this late since the New Year's Eve Twilight Zone marathon on the Syfy channel. And even then I didn't make it to midnight."

Amy's pout of concern faded, "Well it has been a pretty wild night. I knew you could waltz, but where did you learn break dance?"

After digging into the pocket of his tuxedo pants and pulling out his key, he shook his head haughtily. "Are you joking? Did you really think I wouldn't know how to do a dance called _the robot_?"

Unable to restrain the urge any longer, Amy hoisted herself on the tips of her toes and lightly pecked his cheek with an impulsive kiss. Sheldon's large eyes blinked rapidly as he processed the spontaneous affection. "Well someone is all hopped up on anti-oxidants, aren't they?"

"Well then someone shouldn't have spiked the punch." She said with a smirk, her lips scandalously close to his.

Sheldon's complexion instantly went scarlet but he didn't pull away in fear or annoyance. Instead his gaze fell to her mouth while an unexpected half-smirk curled his. "Simmer down woman, it was only pomegranate juice."

She noted that his words sounded like the usual reprimand, but his expression certainly didn't look like it. Amy strolled past him with a peppy bounce in her step once he opened his front door. "I'm not the one who looks like they're about to boil over ..." She joked, still riding the wave of joy sprung from Sheldon's earlier declaration of love. " ... and I'm sure you know that in several cultures the pomegranate symbolizes abundance and fertility. So you can't blame me for feeling a little frisky."

Without a word of warning Sheldon quickly shuffled his way into the apartment, bolting towards his bedroom.

Amy's chest tightened with instant worry, hoping she didn't reignite his panic with her playful teasing. "Where are you going? Are you alright? I didn't mean ... "

"I'll be back in a jiffy!" Sheldon shouted from the far end of the hallway.

"Um ... okay!" She replied without really thinking about it, relieved that he wasn't having another attack of nerves. Amy stood awkwardly in the living room, unsure as to what would or could happen next. The apartment was eerily quiet and rather dim since the lamp by Sheldon's spot was the only one on.

After a moment in the stillness, Amy gathered the soft material of her prom dress in a manicured hand. She was completely in love with the color and the feel of it. Never before had Amy felt so beautiful, and never did she dream that she would be able to have night like this with Sheldon. Even with Howard and Raj's spastic wrestling match nothing in the world could damper Amy's evening.

Closing her eyes she began to gently sway as if still in her boyfriend's arms, trying to recreate the moment from less than an hour ago. There had been punch, slow dancing, and during the last song her boyfriend's posture may have stiffened, but he didn't protest when Amy rested her head on his chest. Sheldon's heart pounded so hard and fast it felt like a coked up Capuchin monkey was kicking her face. The moment was pure magic.

She nearly yelped when Sheldon cleared his throat directly behind her, but instead she tittered out a startled giggle. "Oh!"

"I have something for you." He said softly.

Amy immediately noticed Sheldon looked rather nervous as he held out a square box in between his large hands. She held her breath, her eyes widening behind her glasses until her reason prevailed. She surmised the container was entirely too big to be what she initially thought it was.

_Relax girl. Engagement rings don't usually come in white cardboard boxes_

Tucking a loose curl behind her ear, Amy gave her boyfriend a curious look. "What is it?"

Sheldon sucked his teeth at the question, "This is already out of sequence, don't prolong it." He highlighted his impatience by hastily flipping the lid open under her face, "Tradition dictates that you should have received this earlier, but I was rather ... distracted ... well ... anyway _here_."

Peering down she saw a modest, but lovely corsage comprised of four white orchids. They were accented with a sheer white ribbon tied into a simple bow. Amy delicately lifted the arrangement from the container. "It's so beautiful ... but this has been in your room for hours. I'm amazed it's not wilted."

At that moment her boyfriend looked rather smug as his placed the now empty box on the coffee table. "As it happens I made a mental note during the early days of our relationship that flowers make you sneeze. Secondly, I have always failed to see the point in gifting anyone an item that has a shorter life span than a gnat. Lastly, since this evening was so important to you, I wanted you to have a permanent keepsake."

Amy blinked down at the corsage, lightly stroking one of the smooth petals with the tip of her finger. Realization then quickly took over her face. "These are fake?"

Sheldon reached out to take the small bouquet from her, "They're silk Amy. What's better than flowers that won't make you sneeze and won't die?" After slipping the white ribbon securely over her dainty wrist, he held her hand in both of his and admired the synthetic blooms. "... and there are four of them."

Amy moved towards him, her hand still cradled in his, "What's the significance of four?"

A smile lit up Sheldon's features as he closed the gap between them, leaning down.

Amy knew that expression.

Amy loved that expression.

Sheldon was going to kiss her and she was ready for it. Letting her eyes close, she raised her chin slightly in preparation.

However her eyes quickly reopened in confusion as Sheldon placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Corsages are originally named after the French word for the bodice of a dress to which it was attached." He stated this in a whisper as his warm lips grazed the skin at her temple.

Amy shivered slightly as he kissed her again, this time on her right cheek.

"They were originally thought to be lucky or ward off evil spirits. But that bit is superstitious hogwash."

This was followed by another feather light kiss on the tip of her chin.

"It has since become customary practice when one is demonstrating affection to their date."

Amy was a little dazed by the chaste, but highly effective string of kisses. "That was very informative, thank you Sheldon. But you didn't tell me what the four orchids mean."

Sheldon purposely licked his lips as his let go of her hand. "I was getting to that." Gingerly, he then rested his palms on her waist, pressing himself flush against her.

"Orchids, in particular, are one of the most coveted of ornamental plants when it comes to bouquets, and while searching for a suitable corsage for you I discovered they represent beauty, strength, patience and love. And it occurred to me that you embody what the orchid signifies Amy. Beauty, strength, patience and ... love."

Before Amy could praise him for spinning his methodicalness into his own brand of romance, Sheldon was kissing her on the mouth. Except this was no chaste peck like before. With the full knowledge that the man she fell in love with now loved her in return, she allowed herself to collapse into the sensation. This fourth kiss was brimming with a passion her boyfriend hadn't revealed before this night.

Magical had turned into miraculous.

A soft sigh of lament escaped from between Amy's lips when he finally pulled back, "Wow Sheldon ... that was ... fifteen Mississippis."

Although they were only illuminated by a single lamp, Amy could make out the deep blush in Sheldon's cheeks and was positive hers burned just as pink.

"Sixteen. Our longest on record." He corrected as he released her. "Do you like it?"

"I like it all." She confirmed, practicality glowing from happiness. "This had everything I've ever hoped for in a prom night."

Sheldon's face darkened, a cloud of concern had returned. "Not everything."

"Now stop that." She chastised sternly, adjusting her dress as she sat down in her middle spot. Instinctively, Sheldon sat in his own spot beside her. "That other thing you're implying ... yes, I would like that too ... someday." Resting a caring hand on his arm, she continued, "But I won't push the subject because I know it's important that we are both ready when someday becomes more than a possibility."

Sheldon pouted, "I didn't care at first, but the more I thought about it the more I cared. It became clear to me that tonight had to be perfect ... but I just couldn't ..."

"Tonight was not about perfection." She interrupted tenderly, "It was about old dreams coming true and you gave that to me. Sheldon, I am happy. You did that."

The couple sat quietly for several seconds as Sheldon mulled over his girlfriend's words. Absent-mindedly he began to fiddle with the silk petals of her corsage as a tiny smile turned his lip. "Good."

"Darn right it's good." Amy quipped, causing Sheldon's smile to widen, "But there is something I wanted to ask you."

Straightening up to give her his full attention, Sheldon nodded, "Ask away".

"I was supposed to sleep over Penny's, but it doesn't look like I will be able to get in there anytime soon ..."

With a wave of his hand Sheldon silenced her, "Say no more. You can spend the night."

"I can?" Amy replied with a mild note of shock. "You don't have an issue with me sleeping here?"

Sheldon sprang up from the couch, "Of course I don't have an issue with you sleeping here, you're my girlfriend silly goose."

Amy's face spread into a delighted grin. "Why thank you Dr. Cooper, you are just full of surprises tonight."

After peeling of his tuxedo jacket Sheldon shrugged, "Think nothing of it Dr. Fowler. With Leonard over at Penny's, you can have his room. Good night."

Hopping off her seat after him, Amy blinked confusedly, "Hang on. Sheldon ... wait."

As he turned to face her, Sheldon stifled another yawn. "What's wrong Amy? Leonard may not be the impeccable housekeeper I am, but his room is relatively tidy."

Instead of clarifying the misunderstanding, Amy decided that perhaps she should let this one go. "Nothing is wrong. I mean, Leonard's room is fine ... but something did just occur to me. Four orchids. One for each year we've known each other."

The genius lifted his eyebrows with appreciation, "Huh. You're right. I hadn't thought of that."

"And I also wanted to tell you again ... everything really was wonderful." She added sweetly.

Sheldon's eyes moved over his girlfriend's frame one last time. "Yes, it was." He agreed before disappearing into the dark hallway to retire for the evening.

Glancing down at her wrist, Amy fluffed out the silk orchids with a pleased smirk.

"_Yeah_ ... he wants me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading. Reviews are very welcomed. LLTS!<strong>_

_****_This one shot is dedicated to Pinnatus. Thank you for lighting a fire under my procrastinating butt. _****_


End file.
